Love Hina a Change of Power
by Kenjiro Nakamura
Summary: What if keitaro had passed his test the first time and couldn't be bothered with the inn? Well looks like granny hina needs to call his younger brother to take care of the place Fifteen year old Urashima Kenjiro ki style martial arts master.
1. Chapter 1

What if keitaro had passed his first time and couldn't be botherd with the inn? Well looks like granny hina needs to call his Younger brother to take care of the place. fifteen year old urashima ki style martial arts master Kenjiro Urashima. How well the girls react to the strong loner of a urashima?

Ages:

Kenjiro:15

Keitaro:17

Naru:15

Mutsumi:18

Shinobu:11 shall not come into the story untill later.

Motoko:13

Su:12 shall not come into the story untill later.

Kitsune:17

Haruka:21

Granny Hina:66 


	2. Chapter 2

*Flash Back*

A young brown haired man wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants stood in an arena. His hair is medium length stopping at the back of his neck. His muscles we're toned and his face was unreadable and cold as stone.  
Soon a young man with blonde hair walked into the arena his hair was medium length much like kenjiro's stopping at the back of his neck. He was Wearing a lime green jacket with the words "Killwik soldier" on the back of the jacket. Along with baggy line green pants. He had a smirk on his face and blue eyes.

"I'm fighting this runt! Easy win!" alex said with the smirk on his face all the while. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" the announcer yelled and crowd roared in excitement.

Kenjiro and Alex stood there looking at each other waiting for one or the other to make the first move.  
After twenty seconds of standing there Alex rushed at Kenjiro and went to deliver and swift kick to his jaw.  
Kenjiro brought his arm up to block the strike and brought his knee up to deliver a hit to alex's gut.  
Alex allowed the knee to hit him. But brought his fist up and got the jaw hit he was aiming for and knocked kenjiro over.  
Kenjiro sat up and rubbed his now sore jaw the swept kicked at alex's feet knocking him over.  
"URASHIMA STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE! FIST OF A THOUSAND SUNS!" kenjiro yelled as ki covered his fist.  
Alex got up and gathered ki into his fist as well.  
The pressure of the ki from both of them soon started to crack the tile floor. As their fist connected the ki blew up in their faces sending them both into walls.  
When the dust cleared from both sides the announcer yelled "THEIR BOTH KNOCKED OUT ITS A TIE!" but this time the crowd was silent.

*Flash back end*

When the train came to a stop the young kenjiro woke up. Getting out with the rest of the people he started his way to his aunt's tea shop.  
"What could granny hina want of me?" ponderd the young martial artist.  
Coming up to the hinata tea house he enterd seeing no one there to meet him like how most tea houses did he looked around.  
Spotting three girls a girl with light brown hair,One with black shoulder length hair and one with short very light hair.  
Kenjiro didn't know how to explain the last ones hair color. Coming up to the three he asked "Excuse me misses do you know where haruka or hina urashima are?" he asked the trio of girls.  
The light brown haired and black haired girls glared at him "What are you doing here male?" the black haired girl asked spitting the world male out like a venom.  
"I am here to see my aunt and grandmother. Now i'll ask one last time. Are they here?" he asked the annoyance in his voice starting to show.  
"Why should we tell you?" the light brown haired one asked. "THATS IT!" kenjiro yelled picked the girl up by her shirt and lifting her into the air.  
"IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM LITTLE GIRL GOT ME!" he yelled at her.  
"KENJIRO URASHIMA PUT NARU DOWN THIS INSTENT!" kenjiro turned to face the origin of the voice to see a small old woman.  
"GRANNY HINA!" he exclaimed dropping naru and bowing to his grandmother. "Granny hina who is this psycho?" naruto asked.  
"This psycho as you call him naru is my grandson."

A/N:  
Cliff hanger i know its not good to place one here and most people knew he was most likely her grandson...I mean i even said so my self early on.  
But i gotta get to work on some other things i got going on and i feel it's good to stop here. So yeah thanks for reading so far review btw :3 


	3. Chapter 3

"Your...GRANDSON!" the light brown haired girl now identified as naru yelled. "For the love of GOD DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD WOMEN!" Kenjiro yelled at the girl.  
Before having Hina jump up and grab him by the ear and pull him down to her height.  
"Now now Kenjiro what did your grandfather teach you and Keitaro about treating a women?" Hina asked.  
"A few shots of whiskey and they'll do anything you ask?" Kenjiro said only to yelp in pain as Hina tugged his ear rather hard.  
"AHH BLOODY HELL WOMEN CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!" Kenjiro yelled prying his grandmothers hand off his ear.  
Hina just sighed at her youngest grandson. "Girls this is my grandson Kenjiro Urashima. Since his brother is busy with studies at Tokyo U Kenjiro here shall take over the inn." Hina spoke in her normal kind tone.

"And don't think he shall be easy to con." she said looking at the girl who's eye were like that of a fox.  
"His mind is as sharp as his reflexes." Hina said glancing over at a counter. To which a knife flew out aimed for Kenjiro's head.  
When he saw it coming he tilted his head slightly to the right allowing the blade to pass by. To which he grabbed once he could grab the handle without being cut by the knife.  
"NICE TRY AUNT HARUKA GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THEN THAT TO MAKE ME BLEED!" he yelled at his aunt who could now be seen from behind the counter.  
"Now grandmother...I'LL BE DOING WHAT!" he yelled at his grandmother. "GRANNY HINA YOU CAN'T LEAVE A MAN IN CHARGE OF THE DORM!" Naru yelled.  
"I'm sorry girls but he already signed the papers...When he was four." hina said.  
"WHAT YOU HAD ME SIGN PAPERS AT FOUR!" he yelled picking up his grandmother by her shirt.

"I am sorry Kenjiro but its either this or i disown you." Hina said sadly. Kenjiro's shoulders slumped down in defeat.  
"Alright." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well girls give him a proper welcoming." hina said.  
The girls all sighed before saying sadly in unison "WELCOME TO THE HINATA INN!".  
"Thanks...I guess." he said rubbing the back of his head.

AN:Two chapters in one day not to bad eh? Well expect more tomorrow as i have no life really :3


End file.
